Violet and Maelstrom
by Shigiya
Summary: Love will grow in two blond hair,blue eye people. Naruino


**AN: this is my second story this will be a Naruino story so I hope you like it.**

** There's a poll on my profile to which story I should start next please check it out and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ino and Naruto age: 17**

**Violet and Maelstrom**

It was a sunny day in the hidden leaf village. The civilians are working and talking; the ninjas are jumping on rooftops and doing missions. Now we see what are favorite blond is doing.

"Man, how do I get Sakura go on a date with me?" said Naruto

Naruto was just struck down by Sakura again to go on a date with him, but Naruto is dead set to go out with her, but he needs to figure out how to get her to say yes. "What do need to do to get-"but was cut off from his thought when two people talking interrupted. "Will you go on a date with me?" said the boy and he gave the girl some flowers "oh I would love to go on date with you" said the girl.

"Flowers; that's what I need and I know the perfect place to get them," thought Naruto as he raced across town.

A few minutes later

"Here's the place, "thought Naruto as he looked at the sign that said Yamanaka Flower Shop which is owned by Sakura's best friend family Ino Yamanaka. "I hope she's there" said Naruto out as he stepped into the shop.

"Hello welco- oh it's just you Naruto, what do you want?" asked Ino "well I just wanted to buy some flowers," said Naruto as he looked at all the flowers, " let me guess it's for Sakura" said Ino more like a statement then a question. "Yea is it really that obvious," said Naruto embarrassed for being caught that easily. "Naruto, everyone knows that you like Sakura but what I want to know is why you like that forehead girl," she asked, "well she's pretty, smart, and nice," said Naruto "Ha, if she's so nice how come she hits you every time you try talking to her, " said Ino, "and besides, there are other girls that are much pretty than her for example I'm pretty, and I am way stronger than her, the only thing she has is brains" said Ino "now if you need me I'll be in the back."

Naruto was now deep in thought at what Ino had told him and she was right even though it pained him to admit it but she is right sakura isn't the only girl in the world heck he doesn't why he likes her she isn't that pretty and anything but nice while Ino is different from her, at least she doesn't hit all the time. "What did I ever see in her" said Naruto as he sighed "well see ya later Ino" "oh, see ya Naruto and don't forget what I told you ok" said Ino "yeah yeah Ino" said Naruto

_**Many Weeks Later**_

Weeks has passed since Naruto and Ino had that talk and Naruto has been visiting Ino quit often, at first she was quite mad that it was Naruto visiting then she started to get use of him coming every day, then she asked why he keeps coming every day. He told her that he thought that you could use since look bored be alone in the store. Sometimes he help her around the store, like cleaning, watering the plants, and heck he sometimes sold he sold some plants, with permission from Ino of course. Thou when he isn't working or helping around the store, Ino teaches him what kind of plants them are and what there meaning is and sometimes she teaches him how to make some poisons and to make some antidotes for poison. Now we can see both are favorite blonds working in the green house checking on the plants.

"Hey Ino-chan" asked Naruto

"Yeah Naruto-kun" said Ino

"Would like to go on a… date with me" said Naruto blushing and saying the last part quietly

Fortunately or unfortunately, you choose, Ino heard what he said she did a Hinata blush.

"n-n-Naruto-kun did you just say you want to go on d-date with me" stutter Ino still blushing like a cherry.

"if you don't want to going on a date with me that's okay I-" "O.K I would like to go on a date with you Naruto-kun" said Ino

"O-ok! What time do you want me to pick you up Ino –chan" said Naruto

"Pick me up around 9:00 tonight" said Ino

"OK see you tonight Ino-chan" said Naruto

"Oh, and Naruto-kun wear something nice and no Ichiraku ramen please" said Ino

"Don't worry Ino I got it all planed for tonight and dress up nicely too" said Naruto confidently

"Oh, OK see you tonight Naruto-kun" said Ino as she waved at Naruto

Naruto nodded head left to get ready for the best night they shall forever remember.

_**Later that night**_

It was night time and favorite blond walking down nightlight streets. He was heading to the Yamanaka compound carrying a Boca of roses. There were bundle pink, dark pink and in the middle was a single red rose. He was wearing a black jacket, with an orange shirt and was wear black pants, with a pair of black shoes. When he got to the compound, he was amazed on how big the compound. True it wasn't as big as the Hyuga compound but it was still pretty big thou. He went to the front gate and told the guards that he was here for Ino. They let him in and told him to wait in the waiting room.

"So… your Naruto Uzumaki "a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to see who said that and he saw someone by the door. He wore a standard flak jacket over a black outfit complete with hand guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. His hair looked like a mullet style hair cut with his hair being shorter on the top, finishing in a long pony tail. "Who are you?" said Naruto as he looked at him warily, "my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm Ino's dad and I'm not surprised you don't who I am, my Ino-hime barely talks about me to her friends, how sad" Said Inoichi as he had anime tears "anyway, I heard your taking my little princess on a date" said Inoichi as he looked at Naruto "yea" said Naruto happily, then he felt a chill up his spine "Listen here boy if you hurt my little princess in any way or form and I will erase in the most painful imaginable and put you a vegetable coma, got that boy" said Inoichi as he gave Naruto a glare "y-y-y-y" stuttered Naruto in fear "WELL!" yelled Inoichi "YES SIR" screamed Naruto "good" said Inoichi happily then he got hit in the head by her daughter "daddy stop try to scare Naruto-kun" said Ino "but princess I'm just try to make sure he doesn't try to hurt" said Inoichi sheepishly "I could take care of myself there is a reason I'm a ninja, Daddy" said Ino

While this was happening Naruto was able to get a good at Ino and blushed at what he saw. She was wearing a velvet dress that hugged on to like a second skin; it showed all of her curves. She had let her hair down which reached to her mid back. She still had the ponytail in front of her face thou, and She had a purple band around her neck. She also had pair violet high heels and had a little bracelet with black beads on her leg. All and all she was a bombshell.

"So anyway ready to Naruto-kun, hey what's that in your hands Naruto-kun" said Ino as she looked at the Boca in his hands "o-oh, these are for you Ino-chan I got them on the way here" said Naruto as he gave her the Boca. She saw the rose knew each roses meaning, she blushed when she saw the only rose that was red "W-well thank you, Naruto-kun" said Ino. Inoichi saw their blushes and gave them a small smile "you guys should go already while night is young" said Inoichi as he gently pushed them out the door but then pulled Naruto to the side. "Oh and Naruto you better bring my little princess before twelve o'clock or else" said Inoichi "or e-else what?" Naruto asked hesitantly as Inoichi chuckle darkly "well you just better hope you bring her on time" he said as he pushed him out and closed the door behind him.

Naruto gave one last shudder and went back to Ino. "Hey what did you and my dad talk about?" asked Ino

"Oh, nothing at all" said Naruto nervously "hey Ino-chan um, what time is it?" asked Naruto "it's about 9:10, why?" asked Ino

"Well if we don't hurry we won't be able to make to are reservation" said Naruto as he hold out his hand as Ino took it and then they were of.

_**10 minutes later**_

When they got there, the name of restaurant was called Ninja garden. Ino gasped as she read the name, she heard is nearly impossible to get reservation and the food is also very expensive as well.

"Naruto-kun how you able to afford this and how where you able to get reservation to this place, I heard that it is nearly impossible to get in?" said Ino

Naruto scratched his head "well I did a lot of mission and saved all the money and a while back I sort of saved the owner from of band of bandits when I finished one of my missions, he said that whenever I need a favor I could ask him and I called in for that favor."

"Wow Naruto-kun that was really lucky of you to find owner of the restaurant and able to get a favor from as well, but then again there is reason your know as Rakkikitsune(Lucky Fox)" said Ino as she gave him a smile.

Naruto also smile back at her "well what are we waiting for, if we don't hurry up we might miss are appointment" said Naruto

They both walked in and saw a staff member in the front desk "hello sir, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Uzumaki" said Naruto

"Oh yes, right this way sir" said the staff member as he lead them to their table. As they were walking to their table, Naruto and Ino were getting a lot of looks especially Ino. Naruto couldn't help but give a low growl as all the men were giving his Ino-chan a perverted look. He was brought out of his musing when they reached their table.

"The waiter will be right with you with you" said the staff member as he left them

"Wow this place is great huh Naruto-kun" said Ino as she looked around the restaurant

"Yeah it is but I hope food is the good too" said Naruto as he looked at the menu

"What would you like to order sir and madam" asked the waiter

They gave their orders and waited for their food. While waiting for their food they had some small talk. "So Naruto-kun I've had been meaning to ask this, why do you come to my shop so much and what gave you the idea to ask me on a date anyway?" asked Ino

"Well, ever since we had that talk back at your families shop you can say it that it open my eyes, I sort of felt like visiting your shop and also I just wanted see you again" said Naruto, Ino had a small blush on her face. "And the reason I asked you on a date it's pretty simple Ino-chan" said Naruto as he looked at Ino "because I really like you Ino-chan" said Naruto

Ino gave such a blush that Hinata would've been proud of, Ino was about to say something until the waiter came with their food. So they stop talking and start eating and then they went to the dance floor. Ino was so surprised to find out that Naruto is really good at dancing. After they were done dancing they went back to their table.

"Wow Naruto-kun I never knew you can dance your really good at it" said Ino "did you do a lot of dancing on your days off" said Ino with a grin

"Well the truth is Ino-chan this is sort of the first I ever danced, right there I was pretty much…um...winging it" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Naruto-kun you really live up to your nickname, don't you" said Ino as he gave him a lovely smile. Naruto also smiled at her. He was about to say something to her until the waiter came. "Here is your bill sir" said the waiter "Ready to go Ino-chan" said Naruto as he paid the bill "sure" and with that, Naruto took her hand and left the restaurant.

They were walking through the street, until they reached the Yamanaka compound. The guards saw them and let them through. They reached the front door and they talked. "I had great time Naruto-kun, this was the best date I ever had, but then again this was first date I ever had" said Ino who had a sheepish smile. "Don't worry Ino-chan that was my first date as well and I must it was the best date ever" said Naruto

As Ino was about to enter through the door, Naruto grab Ino's wrist and spun her around and had lip to lip contact. Ino was surprised at first but then she started to return the kiss and she put her arms around his neck. Naruto felt her arms around her neck so he put his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

After five minutes of their make-out session. They finally released after they ran out of breath. They were both were taking deep breath. "Wow" said Naruto "that was great Ino-chan" he saw Ino's head was looking down. "Um… Ino-chan?" asked Naruto, Ino picked up her head glared at Naruto and she punched him the gut…hard. "Why*gasp*did you hit me Ino-chan" said Naruto as he hold his stomach and tried to get air back in lungs. "That was for kissing without my permission…" said Ino as Naruto had confused look on his face "… and this is for everything else" said Ino as she grab him by the shirt and gave him a good long kiss on the lip. After two minutes she let him go went back to through door,but not before telling Naruto something "see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, I hope to have are next date soon" said Ino as she winked at him and closed the door.

Naruto still had confused look on his face "I'll never understand her" said Naruto to nobody. After Naruto passed the guard he one last thing to say "women, you can't live with, but you can't live without them" said Naruto as he left. "Amen brother" one of the guard's finally said.

**AN: so everyone how was it good was it bad if so then tell me so I can improve my next fiction. Anyway please review my fan fiction and tell me anything I should improve. Peace everyone**


End file.
